Love You Anymore
by jokermans
Summary: It's been two years since their breakup. But Ren... can't help reminisce and think about several special places he's had with Ann Takamaki. Day 1- Reunion. Shuann Week 2019


Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's ShuAnn week! Finally! And this is my first prompt. The Reunion fic. So this story was inspired by none other than the wonderful song "Love You Anymore" by Michael Buble. Therefore, the inspiration for the name of my fic as well. As I was listening to the song, it just clicked and I never wrote faster than ever! I hope you guys enjoy it even though it's pretty short and nothing super crazy! Till next time!

* * *

It was a cool October morning in Tokyo as Ren Amamiya woke up in his apartment. The alarm on his clock went off signaling the start of his day at work. Well… it should've been a good reminder but today was a Saturday, and he was off from work that day. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn off the alarm. He could've slept an hour or two more. It was too late now though. He was up and he thought he might as well start early. Because today… was special.

After doing a few stretches and quick wake up exercises, he went into the bathroom to freshen up for the day. He came out some time later, all dressed up and ready to go out. Right before he leaves his apartment, he looked around inside and sighed.

"It really is too big…" he said.

Ren recalled what his other friends have been saying for the last year and a half. He shouldn't rent that apartment of his anymore. The two bedroom apartment was extravagant and quite spacious. But for a single guy like himself… it was too much. It's not like he couldn't pay for it… but he could save so much if he found somewhere else suited for a single guy like him. And yet…

Ren couldn't let go.

He continued to imagine the laughter and countless conversations he's had with the previous co-inhabitant of this apartment. This place was special just like today. And he couldn't bear parting with it… At least not until he was forced off the premises.

Ren took one last look.. and left.

It was 8:00AM and Ren found himself walking to a little cafe about 3 blocks away. It was a quiet place with a lot of beautiful decorations. He looked inside and saw it was still quiet. He was the first customer of the day.

"Just like before…"

He walked in and was greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Ren!"

Ren greeted the owner back.

"The usual?" the man behind the counter asked.

Ren nodded and proceeded to sit beside the window. The perfect spot… with the perfect lighting during this part of day. The sights of the outside world wouldn't escape their view… and the area was just right. Spacious… and comfortable. Perfect for two.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with a nice cup of coffee, with some toast, bacon and eggs. The food smelled wonderful. Ren smiled a little as his tastebuds watered with anticipation for the first bite.

Normally, Ren could eat at home by himself, cook himself up a meal. But today… was special.

He ordered his favorite meal from this little cafe… also because it was special. He looked across the table and noticed how there was so much space left for another person.

"Her…"

This little cafe was filled with memories of a certain lady. Every other day, the two of them would end up there early for breakfast when they were too lazy to cook for themselves. He'd see her smile wide as she savored every bite of her meal. The cute giggles she'd make when she tasted something sweet. Their hands linked and fingers intertwined. But she was no longer there.

Ann… was no longer there.

It's been 2 years since she left. When Ren intentionally broke her heart.

He regrets arguing with her that night long ago. He loved her even until this very day… But that night he made sure to say… that it was better they went their separate ways. Ann should no longer be chained to him anymore. She had so many opportunities abroad.

Ren made himself a villain… and hurt her…

Not physically… but they spoke and Ren made sure to say things which would ruin things between them.

It stabbed him every moment that he thought about it.

"This is for her…. she can't be chained to me anymore."

In the end… he got what he wanted… and Ann left…

Ever since then… he hasn't talked or seen her…

She was gone.

Ren's heart ached. He loved her so much and he said such horrible untrue things. He lied about his feelings. He lied that he didn't want to be together anymore. And now… He still thinks that she's better off without him.

But in the back of his mind… he wondered… if there was another way?… if things could have ended up differently?

Ren finished the meal before heading to his next destination.

His next stop, was Shujin Academy.

After taking the familiar trains and stops, he got off and walked towards his former school. Slowing down as he reached the gates, the nostalgia hit him hard as he recalled days of walking to school with the people who he cherished the most in the world.

He remembered the innocent laughter in between the craziness of the metaverse. He remembered the lovely girl who smiled just for him. Whose laughter was like the song of an angel.

Quick kisses and hands held in secret. It was such a simple innocent love. He missed it so much. Ann was always there to brighten his day. He smiled. They've all grown up. Everyone from the Phantom Thieves have became successful in their own rights. But Ren is the only one stuck wallowing in the past. He only has memories now.

Ren sighed once again as he headed towards his last destination.

Inokashira Park.

This was the last stop of his day. This place was neither the place where Ann and Ren started to date officially nor was this the place where Ann and Ren had their first kiss. This place was special due to all their dates they've had over the years.

It was also the place… he first told Ann he loved her.

It was during a simple "strength of heart" test Ann called.

Ren couldn't help it.

He blurted out… and said… I love you.

Ann misunderstood at first. But later on, she told Ren her heart was racing… just like his was. He smiled and kissed her right after she told him. This was also the place of their last date. They were both so happy. But in the back of his mind…. Ren knew Ann had so many opportunities abroad. She was only staying in Japan for him. That date was also when he decided… to end things.

As he looked towards the lake… he contemplated his decision.

"It was the right thing to do…" he said.

But Ren can't do it…

He can't… LIE… to himself anymore.

He was stupid.

He loved Ann… and now today… he regretted it. He regretted it all. He loved her so much. And he wished that they could have worked things out instead. He wished he never said those horrible untrue things.

He leans in and breathes in the fresh air.

"Oh Ann… if only I just told you the truth. I still… love you. I wish I never lied to you back then." said Ren. He looked down at his reflection towards the lake. He wallowed in misery.

She was the best thing in his life. And he threw it away. She loved him. And he loved her. It was perfect. and he ruined it.

It would take a miracle to fix things.

And yet…

"Hi…" a weak voice said behind him.

Ren froze. He recalled the beautiful melody of this voice. He remembered the nights where it was said sweetly into his ears. The beautiful sing-song voice of that girl who held his heart.

Ren slowly turned around… and saw it was none other than Ann Takamaki.

More beautiful than ever.

The two years apart were good on Ann. She looked amazing. Ren couldn't help but stare. What was she doing here? When did she get back? There were so many questions! And yet… it didn't matter because she was here. And that's what mattered.

But… there was sadness in her eyes. What was it that made her so sad? Just like that first look she gave him all those years when they first met during the rain.

"Hi…Ann…" he said hesitantly.

"Is it true…?" she asked.

Ren was puzzled. What was she talking about?

"What is?"

"What you just said… by the water?"

Ren froze again. She heard him. He wondered what he must do now. Should he tell her the truth? The real truth of what he felt for her. Not those awful lies of falling out of love which was said years ago.

Finally. It was his chance…

"Yes… it's true… I love you Ann… I always have… I never stopped loving you…"

There was silence between them. Ann looked deeply into his eyes.

Slowly… she walked towards him… and without warning… leapt into his arms.

"W-woah…Ann… I?"

"Shush…" she said.

They were in a warm embrace. They were quiet. Ren's head was going overdrive. She was here. Back in his arms. Oh gawd… it felt so right.

Then the tears were felt on his shoulder. Ann was crying.

"Why?.. Ann.. what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't… please… just… I still love you too…" she said.

Ren broke. Tears streaming down his face.

"I missed you so much… and I promise to make things right…" he said.

"Good…"

The once lovers were reunited again. And this time… they'll make things right.


End file.
